Nueva Generación
by Jill Valentine Redfield
Summary: Casi 30 años después de Raccoon City, todos creen que la gran amenaza ha terminado. Pero nunca estuvieron más equivocados. Un nuevo enemigo surge y quiere tomar venganza en aquellos responsables de que la expansión del virus se detuviera hace años.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos! :D Hace rato que no escribo nada relacionado con Resident Evil, pero la salida del trailer de RE6 me iluminó y se me ocurrió algo para escribir :)

Espero que lo disfruten, y tengan paciencia que ya dejaré en claro los detalles de las vidas de los personajes en los próximos capítulos :D

Gracias! n.n

* * *

><p><strong>01.<strong>

El banco municipal era un gigantesco edificio con cerámica negra reluciente en el suelo y columnas de mármol a los costados. Al ser una mañana temprana de lunes, estaba bastante concurrido, con clientes impacientes para que les satisfagan sus deseos, empleados corriendo de acá para allá lo más despiertos que les era posible, y guardias apostados en las entradas, intentando mostrar frialdad y tomarse su trabajo en serio.

Pero éstos eran sólo detalles para Connor, a quien su padre había enviado a hacer un recado. Esperando aburrido en la larga fila para ser atendido por uno de los empleados detrás del vidrio blindado, jugaba con sus pies y hacía muecas con la boca para pasar el rato.

-Vamos, vamos… - Susurró, dando un rápido vistazo al comienzo de la fila con sus ojos claros.

Connor suspiró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y fijando su vista en el cielo raso del edificio. Tenía planes con sus amigos en un par de horas, y temía que su viaje al banco interfiriera con ellos. Pensamientos de lo que le diría a su padre se agolparon en su mente, pero los espantó con una sacudida; sabía que el trabajo de su padre le quitaba mucho tiempo libre, y que además era muy dedicado a él.

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el corto cabello castaño, a la vez que observaba detalles en la gente sentada no muy alejada de él, cuando notó algo extraño. Un hombre de no más de 30 años acababa de entrar en el banco, pero su manera de caminar era lenta y torcida; mantenía la cabeza gacha y por alguna razón, arrastraba un poco la pierna izquierda.

Dos guardias intercambiaron una pequeña conversación y uno de ellos se acercó al hombre. Comenzó a hablarle, pero el aludido no respondía. Connor sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, y por un momento olvidó la larga fila de personas para centrar su atención en el hecho que estaba sucediendo. A veces, su curiosidad le ganaba y no podía hacer nada contra ella; su madre solía reprenderlo de pequeño, pero ahora tenía veinte años, y su madre no estaba cerca.

Varias personas comenzaron a notar al extraño hombre de cabeza gacha y piel verdosa, mientras que ya tres guardias intentaban hablar con él. Connor se fijó en su ropa: una simple camiseta a cuadros roja y blanca, vaqueros azules y zapatos marrones… que parecían estar manchados. El muchacho comenzó a sentir su corazón latir más y más rápido, mientras deseaba que el hombre sólo se sintiera mal y no fuera nada de lo que se imaginaba.

Pero cuando un guardia apoyó su mano en el hombro del extraño, éste levantó violentamente la cabeza, abriendo la boca y dejando al descubierto unos dientes amarillentos y el rostro deformado por la putrefacción. Todo sucedió en un instante: el hombre se abalanzó sobre el cuello del guardia, ahogando sus gritos y salpicándolo todo con sangre. Algunas personas en el edificio comenzaron a gritar y correr, mientras otros se sentían invadidos de curiosidad. Dos guardias apuntaban con sus armas, pero no se animaban a apretar el gatillo.

Connor volvió en sí, y dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor con la boca aún abierta del espanto; ya no había fila de la que estar pendiente, y cuando recobró el control de su cuerpo, y sus piernas ya no le pesaban diez toneladas, corrió unos pasos hacia el lugar del hecho.

-¡Corran! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que un par de personas, incluidos los guardias, se voltearan. - ¡Aléjense de él!

Uno de los uniformados lo miró extrañado y frunciendo el entrecejo, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando su compañero lo mordió en el cuello, matándolo también.

Ahora sí que esto era un desastre. La gente corría desesperada, gritando e intentando salir del edificio lo más rápido posible; lo que causó un agolpamiento en la entrada de la que pocos podían deshacerse.

Connor intentó pensar claramente, por más que le costara. Si estaba en lo cierto, conocía qué era el hombre que había entrado, y en qué se estaban convirtiendo los afectados cubiertos en sangre que yacían en el suelo. Su piel verdosa, putrefacta, ojos salidos de sus órbitas, paso lento y desgarbado… ansia de carne humana. Zombies.

En vez de dirigirse hacia la entrada, donde la gente se amontonaba, Connor corrió hacia los mostradores y golpeó el vidrio. Una asustada banquera lo miró desde el otro lado.

-Disculpe, ¿tiene un teléfono que pueda usar? – Preguntó el muchacho, intentando actuar rápido pero con cautela.

-¿U-un tel-éfono? – Contestó la empleada, casi temblando. – La policía está en—en camino-

-No es a la policía que-

Pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando escuchó varios gritos más. Connor se volteó, y divisó que el virus se estaba expandiendo rápidamente; había comenzado con sólo un infectado, pero ese número ya había aumentado a cinco o seis.

-Por favor, sólo quiero… - Exclamó, volviéndose otra vez hacia la empleada. Pero ésta parecía en estado de shock.

* * *

><p>En los cuarteles locales de la BSAA, Chris Redfield y el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban agolpados en la sala de la televisión mirando las noticias. El hecho de que algo extraño sucedía en el banco municipal de esa misma ciudad era la noticia más impactante y tenebrosa de la mañana, especialmente porque no estaban seguros de qué era el culpable.<p>

Las imágenes mostraban cómo la policía llegaba al lugar, pero luego de revisar rápidamente el banco, lo clausaraban, impidiendo que más gente entre o salga del edificio. Esto llamó la atención de los agentes, que comenzaron a cotillear entre sí. Chris se mantenía en silencio, mirando atentamente la televisión.

-Señora, señora- - Una reportera llamó a una mujer que había salido del banco. - ¿Qué sucedió allí adentro?

-N-no estoy segura… yo… - La mujer comenzó a lloriquear, mirando rápidamente a las puertas que había abandonado, y volviendo a fijar la vista en la reportera. – Es una masacre. Sangre y- y…

La mujer no pudo seguir hablando, y rápidamente cambiaron las imágenes por unas tomadas desde el aire, con la voz de un reportero aclamando que no sabían de cuántos terroristas se trataban, pero que el edificio se había cerrado y comenzarían a analizar la escena.

-¡No! Mi niña, mi hija… ¡ella aún está adentro! – Gritaba una mujer, mientras dos policías la sostenían.

-Crees que… - Comentó uno de los agentes a su compañera sentada en el sillón.

-No lo sé, Andy. Todo esto es muy sospechoso… - Respondió ella. - ¿Hemos recibido algún aviso o llamada?

Chris se encontraba callado, observando detenidamente las imágenes de la televisión. Intentaba permanecer tranquilo, pero la situación le recordaba mucho a su pasado, y temía que su preocupación fuera fundada.

-Redfield. – El jefe entró en la estancia, y el aludido se puso de pie. – Necesito que tú y tu equipo…

-Estamos en ello. – Contestó Chris, sin dejarlo terminar la frase. Se puso en marcha, con algunos de los agentes siguiéndole los pasos.

* * *

><p>En el banco, la policía había clausurado las puertas para impedir que nadie entrara o saliera de él. Quienes habían logrado salir, declaraban que cada vez más personas atacaban a los demás, mordiéndolos y desgarrándoles la piel hasta que estuvieran muertos. El problema era que no se quedaban en el suelo.<p>

Quienes quedaron dentro del edificio, se mantenían con vida encerrados en la parte de oficinas del banco, siendo ésta una de las zonas más alejadas a la entrada. En total eran unos siete sobrevivientes, incluidos empleados del banco.

-Debemos salir de aquí, no quedarnos quietos. – Un hombre de traje exclamó, sentado sobre un escritorio.

-Nada de eso. Esperaremos a los rescatistas sin movernos de aquí. – Connor explicó, apoyado contra la puerta y observando por la ventanilla. Una cantidad impresionante de zombies se agolpaba contra la barricada que habían hecho más adelante.

-¿Por qué hemos de seguirte? Sólo eres un niño. – El hombre dijo, enfadado y frustrado.

-¿Acaso quieres terminar como uno de ellos? – Exclamó Connor, acercándose a él. – Eres bienvenido de irte cuando quieras.

El hombre gruñó, pero permaneció sentado. El muchacho retrocedió hasta su posición y continuó observando la situación, callado. La oficina en la que se encontraban era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos entraran sin amontonarse. Aún así, escuchaba el cuchicheo de las mujeres asustadas en un rincón, mezclado con los sonidos que hacían los zombies del otro lado de la puerta.

Connor suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento. No había sido una buena decisión dejar su móvil en casa cargándose; moría por hacer una llamada y tranquilizarse de una buena vez. Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del hombre de traje, divisó lo que parecía un teléfono en una oficina al otro lado del piso. La situación aún le parecía irreal; creía que todo eso de los zombies había acabado hacía años, era difícil de creer que estuviera atrapado en una situación como ésta.

Intentó hacer un análisis rápido del ambiente, y maquinar un plan que lo lograría alcanzar ese teléfono. La barricada que habían hecho en el pasillo anterior a esa ala de oficinas parecía aguantar por el momento, pero debería cruzarla para llegar a las otras oficinas. Miró a su alrededor, y vio un bastón de madera en una esquina del cuarto.

-Volveré enseguida. – Dijo, tomando el bastón y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Cómo? – Exclamó el hombre de traje. - ¡Acabas de decir que nos quedáramos! No saldrás tú solo…

-Tiene razón. – Dijo calmadamente un muchacho rubio que había permanecido callado hasta entonces. – Iré contigo.

-¡¿QUÉ? – El hombre de traje comenzó a perder la cordura. – Si alguien se irá de aquí, ese soy yo.

Todos en la oficina comenzaron a hablar entre sí, a expresar sus opiniones o planes para salir ilesos del banco. Cuando el murmullo comenzó a elevarse y a hacerse realmente ruidoso, Connor notó que los zombies más cercanos a la barricada se acercaban e intentaban pasar.

-¡Silencio! – Exclamó el muchacho. – Pueden oírnos. – Señaló afuera, y automáticamente todos se callaron.

-No irás a ninguna parte. – El hombre del traje dijo, furioso. – Yo saldré y avisaré a la policía de que estamos aquí.

-No durarás ni un segundo allí fuera. – Connor lo contradijo. – Yo iré a hacer una llamada, y volveré.

Los sobrevivientes se miraron incrédulos.

-¿Una llamada? – Connor no contestó y se preparó para salir. - ¿A quién llamarás?

-Nadie sale. ¿Entendido? – El muchacho hizo énfasis en la primera frase.

Algunos asintieron. Connor tomó aire, intentando así juntar valor. Empuñó el bastón con ambas manos, decidido a usarlo como arma de ser necesario; cerró los ojos un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se preparó a salir de la zona segura de la oficina.

-Aquí voy.


	2. Capítulo 2

**02.**

El pasillo se encontraba en total silencio, excepto por el sonido del arrastre de pies que provenía de la otra ala del edificio. Connor avanzó despacio contra la pared, empuñando el bastón de madera, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se cercioraba de que su espalda siempre tuviese contacto contra la superficie dura del muro, prestando atención a todo como le fuera posible.

Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, llegó a la barricada. Se asomó por el vidrio contiguo a la puerta, y observó algunos zombies pasando por el pasillo adyacente. Al ver cómo uno se alejaba, contó sólo dos a los que tendría que esquivar para llegar al siguiente sector; pero no tenía vista de éste, y era muy peligroso avanzar sin saber qué le esperaba.

Sin embargo, notó que justo antes de doblar la esquina, había una puerta semi-abierta. Si era lo suficientemente rápido, podría avanzar hasta allí, encerrarse y analizar la situación otra vez, así evitando llevarse sorpresas.

Decidió que esa era su mejor opción si no quería perder más tiempo. El recuerdo de los sobrevivientes en la oficina le ocupó la mente por un segundo, hasta que las quejas de Jeff (¿o era Jed?) lo molestaron, y sacudió la cabeza. No podía estar más tiempo en ese banco; debía hacer la llamada.

Rápidamente, e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, movió el escritorio y las dos sillas que contenían la puerta de las criaturas come-carne, y se aventuró al pasillo.

El ambiente era desolado, oscuro y tenebroso. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, pero sus manos sudorosas lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Los dos zombies que había observado antes se encontraban delante de él; el más cercano de espaldas, mientras que el otro demasiado lejos como para que lo viera.

Connor sostuvo con fuerza su bastón, y corrió hacia la puerta entre-abierta. A medida que se acercaba al primer zombie, éste comenzó a voltearse con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera tocarlo y apreciar su piel sana. El muchacho no dudó en hacerle girar la cabeza con su arma antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, y golpeó al siguiente zombie en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse y caerse de boca al suelo.

Rápidamente se metió en la oficina y cerró la puerta. Connor se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la madera de la pared y, abrazando el bastón, intentó tranquilizar su corazón. Sólo habían sido unos segundos, pero el terror de que algo saliera mal se había apoderado de él y había logrado quitarle las fuerzas.

No fue hasta que abrió los ojos y levantó la vista que lo vio. El cuerpo de un hombre se encontraba en el suelo, a pocos pasos de él; parecía haber muerto violentamente, con el cuello doblado de forma innatural, sangre por todos lados, la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

"No se quedará muerto por mucho tiempo." Pensó Connor, luego del salto que le produjo verlo. Se puso de pie y observó el pasillo que le esperaba a continuación a través de la ventanilla, pero no le produjo nada de calma. Estaba infestado de zombies.

Connor debía cambiar su plan: en vez de centrarse en la cantidad de criaturas que lo aguardaban, tenía que concentrarse en su destino, y lograr alcanzarlo sin ningún accidente. Tomó aire, dio un rápido vistazo al cuerpo en la oficina, y abrió la puerta otra vez.

* * *

><p>Los agentes de la BSAA habían llegado a destino. Luego de una rápida charla con la policía apostada en el lugar, se preparaban para entrar al banco. Chris desplegó un mapa del edificio sobre un automóvil, y explicó que había una entrada que sólo utilizaban ciertos empleados de alto rango en pocas ocasiones. Ése era su punto de entrada con mayores posibilidades de funcionar, ya que daba a un pequeño cuarto, que a su vez daba a un ala de oficinas en el primer piso. Era poco probable que hubiera gente allí, y de ser lo contrario, tendrían suficiente espacio como para analizar a qué le iban a disparar antes de apretar el gatillo.<p>

Decidió guardarse sus inquietudes para sí y no alarmar a sus compañeros. Después de todo, aún no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se tratase de otro ataque del virus que tantas pesadillas le había dado.

* * *

><p>Connor había logrado avanzar dos pasillos más, asestando tantos golpes como pudiera para mantener alejadas a las criaturas de él. Notó que era más efectivo pegarles en la cabeza o las piernas, ya que los dejaba más atontados, pero él golpeaba donde pudiera y no se detenía.<p>

Cada vez estaba más cerca de su destino, y un rayo de esperanza lo atravesó al divisar el penúltimo pasillo que debía cruzar. Entonces, oyó unos cuchicheos detrás de él.

Se giró y, empuñando su bastón manchado de sangre, se acercó lentamente a la esquina. Dio un suspiro y avanzó listo para asestar otro golpe, cuando divisó al hombre de traje cubriéndose con los brazos, y al muchacho rubio detrás.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Preguntó molesto, intentando no elevar demasiado la voz.

-Lo siento, se escabulló e intenté detenerlo, pero… - el rubio respondió.

Connor se llevó una mano al rostro, suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Investigó los pasillos rápidamente con la vista y, al no divisar ningún zombie, se tranquilizó un poco.

-Sí que eres testarudo. – Dijo el castaño, haciendo que el hombre gruñiera. – Por poco puedo defenderme solo, y ahora debo cuidarlos a ustedes también.

-¿Cuidar a quién? – Dijo molesto el hombre. – No necesito una niñera.

Antes de que Connor perdiera los estribos, y comenzara a gritarle, el rubio se interpuso e intentó cambiar la conversación.

-¿Sabes qué son esas criaturas? – Preguntó.

-¿Han oído hablar de Raccoon City?

-¿Raccoon City? – Se extrañó el de traje. – Pero si eso fue hace casi treinta años…

-Estoy seguro de que se trata de lo mismo… o algo así. – Connor dio otro rápido vistazo, y divisó unas criaturas apareciendo tras una esquina. – Rápido, debemos movernos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta más cercana, entrando en la pequeña estancia y encerrándose. El muchacho rubio parecía algo nervioso, ya que tenía los brazos cruzados, como abrazándose a sí mismo. El hombre (quien Connor recordó se llamaba Jed), parecía al fin caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedía, y el remordimiento por haber dejado la zona segura lo carcomía por dentro.

-¿A quién quieres llamar con tanta urgencia? – Preguntó Jed. – La policía ya debe de estar ideando un plan para sacarnos…

-No puedo esperar a que se enteren de qué está sucediendo aquí dentro. – Respondió Connor. – Debo avisarle a alguien…

Antes de que Jed pudiera reclamar más respuestas, observaron cómo tres zombies se acercaban peligrosamente a la oficina, golpeando el vidrio en un intento por entrar a la estancia. Connor intentó hacer trabajar su mente más rápido, pensando en alguna manera para sacarlos con vida de allí. Volvió a empuñar su bastón, y se colocó por delante de sus dos compañeros.

-A la cuenta de tres, debemos…

Pero su voz se vio opacada por unos limpios disparos dirigidos a la cabeza de los zombies, los cuales hicieron que salpicara sangre y putrefacción por el pasillo, seguidos de los cuerpos inmóviles de las criaturas golpeando contra el suelo.

Los tres sobrevivientes divisaron sombras avanzando con cautela por la esquina, y en un acto de desesperación, Jed salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, batiendo sus brazos en el aire y exclamando palabras ininteligibles por entre los sollozos de felicidad.

Las sombras apuntaron sus armas apenas lo vieron salir, pero al notar que no era una criatura de las que se habían encontrado antes, bajaron sus armas y se acercaron. Connor y el muchacho rubio también salieron, extrañados y a la vez aliviados.

-¿Papá? – Connor exclamó, al ver a su padre con un grupo de agentes de la BSAA.

-Connor, ¿están todos bien? – Chris respondió.

-Sí… sí, los demás están en una oficina al otro lado del piso. – Una calma inexplicable lo sobrecogió, mirando a su padre y cuatro agentes armados y preparados para la lucha.

Chris hizo un ademán a sus compañeros para que asistieran a los dos hombres, y él se llevó a Connor un poco más alejado.

-Papá, estas criaturas…

-Lo sé. – Chris suspiró.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible?

El agente Redfield captó el tono de su hijo: temor mezclado con curiosidad y duda. Bajó la vista, al no tener una respuesta clara para el muchacho, y observó el bastón malgastado que sostenía el más joven con la mano izquierda.

-Veo que te has defendido. – Dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quería llamarte y decirte lo que sucedía. Esto no se ve desde hace años, y temía que volviera a ocurrir… ya sabes.

Chris deseó poder calmar a su hijo, pero primero debía calmarse él. Las pesadillas de lo vivido en Raccoon City aún lo perseguían y, aunque desde entonces se había encontrado con cientos de criaturas horrendas creadas a partir de viruses y toxinas, nada lo había marcado tanto como aquello. A diferencia de muchas otras situaciones que controlaron, era una que no sabían a qué se debía, ni el motivo, ni cómo detenerlo.

-No te preocupes; la BSAA ya está en esto y no descansaré hasta llegar al fondo de la situación. – Connor suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Su padre lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro, haciéndole un ademán de que lo guiara hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

-Sólo una cosa. – Dijo el muchacho, y el agente Redfield se detuvo, curioso. – Es la última vez que te hago un recado al banco. La próxima, vienes tú.

Chris sonrió, al igual que su hijo y, rodeándolo con un brazo, se encaminaron hacia el otro lado del piso.


	3. Capítulo 3

**03.**

La cafetería del centro comercial se encontraba bastante concurrida esa tarde. Connor debía cumplir con sus horas de trabajo, aunque aún se encontraba inquieto por lo que había vivido más temprano. Intentaba mantener la calma, disipar sus pensamientos, y disminuir las veces que saltaba cada vez que un compañero de trabajo lo tocaba en el hombro.

Una muchacha de diecinueve años con el cabello rubio ceniza atado en una coleta se acercó a la barra, apoyó los brazos en la superficie de madera y observó con detenimiento al muchacho del otro lado.

-Hola, ¿puedes atenderme? – Dijo con calma y una sonrisa en el rostro. Connor levantó la vista.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Respondió, intentando mostrar la mayor seriedad posible.

-Quisiera un batido de cerebros de mosquito, por favor. – Contestó la muchacha con un aire juguetón.

-¡Por dios, Lexie! Cada vez vienes con cosas más desagradables.

La rubia comenzó a reír, a la vez que el muchacho hacía lo mismo. Era un juego que tenían entre los dos; Lexie a veces se pasaba horas pensando en qué contestarle la próxima vez que lo visitara en el trabajo.

-¿Qué tal, C?

-Atareado. ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí un lunes? Normalmente vienes los fines de semana.

-Pues… - La muchacha intentó suavizar su tono, aunque su curiosidad aún era palpable. – Me enteré lo de esta mañana. – Connor se sobresaltó un poco.

-Déjame adivinar: mi mamá, ¿cierto?

-Sí. Aunque, en realidad se lo contó a papá.

-¡¿Le contó a Leon? – La idea no le hacía gracia a Connor. Dejó el vaso que estaba secando a un costado y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿Qué esperabas? Tarde o temprano se enteraría. – El muchacho asintió, aún algo inquieto. – Lo llamó hace un rato. No se suponía que yo estaría escuchando, pero… bueno, tú me conoces.

Lexie sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y levantando los hombros. Connor rió al ver el gesto de su amiga, y eso hizo que se tranquilizara. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Oye, C, ¿quieres ver una película mañana por la noche? – Preguntó la rubia.

-Claro. ¿En casa a las nueve, como siempre?

La muchacha asintió sonriendo, feliz de poder ayudar a Connor a tranquilizarse un poco. Luego se despidió, diciendo que aún tenía cosas que estudiar, y debía llegar temprano a casa. Sacudió la mano, y mientras se estaba alejando, aún mirando hacia la barra, dijo:

-¡Llevaré una de zombies!

Connor la echó con la mano, y Lexie desapareció, aún riendo. El muchacho seguía sonriendo unos minutos después, cuando el más nuevo de sus compañeros de trabajo se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Quién era esa rubia tan buena? – Dijo, y Connor lo miró con una mueca de desagrado.

-Lexie. Podrías decir que es mi prima postiza.

-¿Postiza? Entonces no tienen lazos de sangre, ¿cierto? – Respondió, pegándole despacio con el codo y guiñándole un ojo.

-Cállate. – Dijo simplemente Connor, y se alejó.

* * *

><p>-¿Mamá?, ¿Papá? - Llamó Connor apenas entró a su casa.<p>

-Aquí en la cocina.

Cerró la pesada puerta de madera, colgó su chaqueta y mochila en el perchero de pared y se dirigió hacia donde escuchó la voz de su padre. La casa era bastante grande, con un living recubierto de paneles de vidrio que dejaban a la vista el hermoso jardín y la piscina de afuera. Un corto pasillo llevaba a un cuarto de baño hacia la izquierda, y a la cocina hacia la derecha. Más adelante había una escalera de madera clara que conducía al piso de arriba, donde estaban los cuartos. Cuando Connor llegó a la cocina, vio a su padre comiendo cereales en la mesa.

-¿Y mamá?

-No tardará en llegar, pero dijo que no la esperáramos para cenar. – Contestó Chris, alcanzándole la caja de cereales y la leche a su hijo.

Connor estaba acostumbrado a comer platos no muy elaborados, o incluso a comer lo que encontrase en la cocina (que pocas veces era mucho). Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, y se sirvió algo de cereal.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó su padre.

-Bien, supongo. El trabajo estuvo bien… aunque miré dos veces a cada persona que se me cruzó. – Contestó el muchacho, sin despegar la vista de su comida.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

-No es tu culpa. - Chris sonrió, pero Connor pudo sentir que aún sentía remordimientos.

El muchacho adoraba a su padre. Lo respetaba muchísimo como persona, especialmente por todo lo que había hecho desde el suceso de Raccoon City años atrás. Se había puesto una meta, y había intentado todo lo posible para hacerla realidad. Aún entrado en sus cincuenta, no paraba de luchar por su causa, avocándose a su trabajo y aún así invirtiendo tiempo en su familia.

Cuando Connor era pequeño, había crecido queriendo ser como él. Cuando Chris se encontraba en viajes fuera del país a causa del trabajo, su madre lo reconfortaba contándole historias de las que su padre siempre era el héroe. A Connor se le iluminaban los ojos, y reía siempre que escuchaba esos relatos.

-Lexie fue a verme hoy. – Comentó el muchacho.

-No me extraña. – Chris largó una pequeña carcajada.

-Veremos una película mañana por la noche. – Su padre hizo un comentario que Connor no escuchó con claridad. – Aunque, en realidad fue a verme porque se enteró lo de esta mañana. – Chris levantó la mirada, preguntando en silencio cómo es que se había enterado la muchacha. – Mamá le contó a Leon.

-Oh. – Exclamó Chris, aliviado. – Me alegro de no tener que ser yo quien se lo cuente. Aunque se hubiera enterado de todos modos.

Connor recordó que más de una vez Leon era el primero en enterarse de ciertos accidentes relacionados con armas biológicas en distintos países, pasándole el dato a Chris. Aún así, que su madre le contara al padre de su mejor amiga de esa manera no le hacía mucha gracia.

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió y, a los minutos, Jill Valentine se asomó por la cocina. Chris se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa, para luego dejar los platos sucios en el lavamanos. Jill besó rápidamente a su hijo en la cabeza y se dispuso a servirse algo de agua fresca del refrigerador.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo, mamá? – Preguntó Connor.

-Bien, aunque con mucho papeleo a causa del incidente del banco. – Contestó la aludida, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido, quien se había apoyado en la mesada junto a ella.

Jill Valentine había abandonado el trabajo de campo al quedarse embarazada. Decidió seguir trabajando en la BSAA desde adentro, aunque de vez en cuando ayudaba con algunas operaciones, especialmente para ser tutora de los nuevos. Su nombre, al igual que el de Chris, eran muy reconocidos en el campo, y Connor estaba orgulloso de ambos.

La conversación pronto se tornó alrededor de temas triviales, y cuando Connor hubo terminado con su "cena", decidió tomar un baño y ver algo de televisión antes de ir a dormir. Pero cuando estaba casi saliendo de la cocina, su madre lo llamó.

-Connor.

-¿Sí? – contestó el muchacho, volteándose.

-¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos el otro día?

-… Algo. – Suspiró. – No es tan fácil encontrar una carrera que me interese lo demasiado como para estudiar. Ya veré.

Dicho esto, desapareció subiendo la escalera. Chris acarició la espalda de su mujer.

-No te preocupes, es un buen chico. Está trabajando y le va bien.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que me gustaría que hiciera algo más que servir cafés toda su vida.

-Ten fe en él. – Chris besó a Jill en la mejilla, y se dispuso a lavar los platos sucios.


	4. Capítulo 4

**04.**

El timbre sonó justo en el momento en que Connor ponía el último vaso en la mesa ratona del living. Se sacudió las manos en los pantalones y abrió la puerta, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Lexie tenía en sus manos dos cajas de películas, tapándole el rostro. Se asomó por un costado y le sonrió a Connor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Traje una de terror y otra de aventura, ¿cuál quieres ver primero? – Preguntó la muchacha entrando al living de la casa que tan bien conocía.

Lexie y Connor habían crecido juntos, sintiéndose casi como hermanos. El muchacho era sólo un año más grande que la rubia, y el hecho de que sus padres sean conocidos y trabajaran para luchar contra la misma amenaza había influido bastante. Lexie era producto de una relación infructuosa que Leon había tenido con una ex-novia; cuando la muchacha dio a luz a Lexie, se la dejó a Leon y desapareció. Nunca más supo de ella, pero a la chica poco le importaba. Su padre era su amigo, confidente y héroe. Cuando creció y entendió la situación, su corazón sintió aún más afecto por su padre. Le agradecía desde lo más dentro de su ser todo lo que él había hecho por ella, sabiendo el esfuerzo que Leon había tenido que hacer entre cuidarla a ella, el trabajo y todo lo demás. A veces su padre era algo sobreprotector con Lexie, pero la muchacha lo entendía y se lo tomaba a la ligera.

Lexie conectó aún más con la familia de Connor cuando Leon comenzó a salir con Claire, tomándole un cariño increíble a ella y llamando a Chris y Jill "tíos". Desgraciadamente, por desacuerdos con sus trabajos, Leon y Claire terminaron separándose, pero Claire prometió seguir en contacto con Lexie, y Chris le recalcó varias veces que él aún era su tío.

Luego de diez años, la juguetona de Lexie aún consideraba a Connor y sus padres como su familia, y de vez en cuando se veía o hablaba con Claire. Por culpa del trabajo de ésta no era muy seguido, pero Lexie era tan optimista y feliz, que estaba satisfecha con su vida, pensando que no podía pedir nada mejor. Nunca preguntó por su madre biológica.

-Me es igual. Veamos la que quieras primero. – Contestó Connor, bajando el escalón que separaba la entrada del living.

La muchacha sacó una película de su caja y la introdujo en el reproductor. La gran pantalla de la televisión se iluminó, y ambos se acomodaron en el sofá. Como era típico, comenzaron a hacer bromas y a charlar por sobre la película, dejándola más en segundo plano.

-Rayos, olvidé las palomitas. – Dijo Connor entrados los veinte minutos, y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Algo captó su atención afuera en el jardín; unos arbustos parecieron moverse aunque no había viento. Connor se quedó mirando un rato, hasta que Lexie preguntó qué sucedía y él, para no asustarla, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

Un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de él, y por más que intentó, no pudo tranquilizarse. "No es nada, no te preocupes." Seguía repitiéndose, pero sus manos temblaban al coger el bowl de palomitas.

Al regresar, notó que Lexie había pausado la película y lo miraba apoyando sus brazos en la parte trasera del sofá.

-¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó la muchacha, en un tono serio que era extraño en ella.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

El castaño dejó el plato en la mesita y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Chequeó su celular, y deseó que sus padres no tardaran tanto en llegar; aunque habían salido a cenar, y las diez y cuarto era temprano para que la velada terminara.

Cuando dejó el aparato en la mesa y levantó la vista, sus ojos se toparon con los de un enmascarado vestido de negro que lo miraba desde los arbustos del jardín, a través de los paneles de vidrio. Connor rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta, cerciorándose de que estuviera cerrada.

-Ahora sí me estás preocupando, ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó Lexie, siguiendo a su amigo.

-Hay alguien afuera.

-¿Qué?

Connor avanzó con paso rápido a las ventanas y puertas, cerrándolas todas. Lexie no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando, pero su corazón cada vez latía más rápido. La muchacha caminaba con los brazos alrededor de sí misma, abrazándose y siguiendo de cerca al castaño. Cuando volvieron al living, Connor miró con cautela hacia afuera, pero no había nada extraño.

-Quédate ahí. – Dijo el muchacho, haciendo una seña con la mano para que se quedara donde estaba.

Avanzó hacia los vidrios, intentando detectar al enmascarado otra vez. Pero todo estaba oscuro, y no podía ver nada fuera de lo común. "Ésta se suponía que iba a hacer una noche entretenida y divertida", se repetía para sí. Deseaba con todo su ser que haya sido una ilusión, y que estuvieran a salvo. Al rato, desistió y volvió al lado de Lexie, pero ésta abrió grande los ojos, señalando hacia afuera.

Lo que siguió fue un estallido, pedazos de vidrio volando como proyectiles hacia todos lados, y unas cuantas figuras negras amenazantes invadiendo la estancia. Connor y Lexie habían terminado en el suelo atrás del sofá, y apenas tuvieron tiempo para ponerse de pie y correr hacia las escaleras.

Las figuras parecían estar desarmadas, pero el hecho de que habían entrado de esa manera definitivamente las tachaba de peligrosas. Lexie y Connor no iban a quedarse a averiguarlo, y rápidamente intentaron alejarse.

Uno de los enmascarados intentó interponerse en su camino, pero Connor estrelló un florero que había al alcance de su mano en su hombro, haciéndolo centrar su atención en la herida. Escuchaban a los demás pisándoles los pies, pero no se atrevían a mirar.

Casi llegando a la escalera, Lexie tropezó y cayó. Connor rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse, sintiendo cómo su corazón daba un vuelco al temor de perder a su mejor amiga. Ambos subieron los escalones a toda prisa, y se encerraron en el primer cuarto al que se metieron; el cuarto de Jill y Chris.

Una vez dentro, a oscuras y sentados en el suelo contra la cama, Connor y Lexie se quedaron quietos con el alma en la boca.

-¿Quiénes son esos? – Susurró la muchacha.

-No lo sé. – Connor dio una rápida mirada a la puerta cerrada. – Pero debemos hacer algo.

-Estás herido. – Dijo Lexie, notando que la manga de Connor tenía sangre.

-Es un simple corte, no te preocupes. – Respondió el castaño, mirando bajo la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando sólo sus respiraciones. La mente de Connor trabajaba lo más rápidamente posible, intentando encontrar una solución a la pesadilla en la que se encontraban. Lexie estaba callada y quieta, algo extraño en ella.

De pronto, Connor pensó en algo. Estaban en el cuarto de sus padres; no era del todo seguro, pero tal vez alguno de ellos aún dormía con un arma bajo la almohada. El muchacho se levantó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y comenzó a revisar las mesitas de noche, bajo la cama, el colchón.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó en un susurro la rubia, justo cuando su amigo sacaba algo de un compartimiento bajo el cajón de la mesa de luz de su padre.

Después de todo, Chris Redfield aún sufría de pesadillas por las noches. Lexie se levantó rápido e intentó bajarle los brazos a Connor. No le gustaba la idea de verlo con un arma, y menos pensar que la única manera de salir de allí con vida, era quitándosela a alguien más.

Pero Connor se resistió, e intentó calmarla en silencio. Pudo notar que los ojos de la muchacha estaban brillosos, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, abrazándola a continuación. Luego de unos segundos, notó sombras que se filtraban por debajo de la puerta, y supo que era el momento. O salían ahora, o quedaban a merced de las figuras desconocidas.

Lexie se preparó a abrir la puerta, mientras Connor levantaba el arma con manos temblorosas. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de la rubia, a la vez que el muchacho asentía y se preparaba a encontrarse con quienes habían osado interrumpir su noche de películas.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y tres figuras negras miraron con asombro al muchacho apuntando con el arma. Por unos segundos se quedaron en shock, sin saber qué hacer. Las manos de Connor no paraban de temblar, y el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho mientras intentaba mantener la cordura.

Uno de los enmascarados comenzó a avanzar, viendo que el chico no se movía. Connor apretó el gatillo en un ataque de adrenalina, pero no ocurrió nada. El arma no tenía balas.

Sin esperar, una de las figuras le dio un codazo al muchacho, quien cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrante. Otro intentó atrapar a Lexie, quien se había agachado en el suelo, pero le dio una patada y logró escabullirse.

-¡Corre, Lexie! – Exclamó Connor antes de que volvieran a pegarle; esta vez en el costado.

La rubia corrió hacia las escaleras, pero una figura intentó agarrarla, haciendo que tropezara y cayera por las escaleras. Cuando llegó al suelo, quiso levantarse rápidamente, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de la caída, y cuando intentó correr, sólo logró volver a toparse contra el suelo.

La impotencia que sintió en ese momento nunca la había experimentado antes. Mientras lograba ponerse de pie, apoyándose contra la pared, un enmascarado se interpuso en su camino, y Lexie lo miró a los ojos tapados de tela. Le escupió en la cara justo antes de que el intruso sacara una jeringa de su bolsillo y se la inyectara en el brazo. Lexie comenzó a marearse, todo se nubló y no logró mantenerse despierta.

Connor bajaba las escaleras respaldados por dos enmascarados; uno llevándolo del cabello. Su nariz sangraba, e intentaba apagar las ganas de gritar que sentía. Justo en ese momento, vio como uno de los delincuentes levantaba el cuerpo inerte de Lexie, y eso logró que no pudiera contenerse.

-¡LEXIE!

El grito hizo que se ganara otro codazo al estómago, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Una de las figuras le levantó el rostro, para mirarlo cara a cara. Los ojos claros del muchacho mostraban rabia pura, pero el enmascarado no se inmutó. Sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo y lo inyectó en el brazo.

-Buenas noches. – Fue lo último que Connor escuchó antes de caer desmayado.


End file.
